


Who's A Good Boy?

by JustLyra



Series: Dani's Menagerie [1]
Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Animal Ears, Collars, Leashes, M/M, Paws/Mitts, Puppy Play, Puppy!Marc, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think the title and tags say it all really....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's A Good Boy?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [994527](https://archiveofourown.org/users/994527/gifts).



> Quickly written.  
> If you like it praise me. If you hate it blame 994527 as it's her fault ENTIRELY!  
> My place in hell is cemented more by the day!!

"Just think," Dani smirked, voice running over Marc like velvet down his spine, "The next time you have something here your tail will be attached...."

Whining, a low, squeaky wail, Marc fisted his hands into the sheet as Dani twisted the plug, "Ddddaniiii...."

"Hush," Cracking a hand down on Marc's cheek Dani shook his head, "Puppies don't speak do they?"

Shaking his head, resting his head down onto the cotton as Dani pushed the plug as deep as it would go, making his arse feel stretched and full, Marc tried to steady his breathing.

"Right," Patting the end of the plug, looking smug as Marc wailed as it nudged his prostate, Dani sat back, enjoying the view of the black rubber peeking out from between Marc's cheeks, "Come on. Press conference time..."

*

"Calm down," Running his fingers through Marc's hair Dani smiled kindly, "You ok?"

Nodding Marc smiled, "Yeah."

"Good," Leaning forward on the sofa, edging closer to where Marc was sat on the floor on his knees, he pressed their mouths together, "Everything is ready on the bed, I'm going to go put dinner on. You do what you need to when you are ready, ok?"

"Ok," Chewing his lip Marc looked nervous, "Dani?"

"What baby?"

"The mitts, I don't know if..."

Cupping Marc's cheek with his palm Dani smiled softly, "Like I said when we bought it, however much or little you want to wear is entirely up to you. Ok?"

"Thank you," Leaning up to give Dani a chaste kiss Marc moaned as his plug moved.

Standing up from the sofa Dani couldn't resist giving Marc's arse a nudge with his foot, chuckling lighting as the rubber nudging his prostate again had the younger man wailing needy.

*

Kicking off his shoes and toeing off his socks in the hallway Dani turned up the heating, not wanting Marc to get chilly, as he wandered into the kitchen. Hanging his jumper over the back of the chair, he opened the fridge and took out all the things he'd prepared for dinner.

Trying to concentrate on the food, and not how tight his jeans were becoming, Dani thought back to the first time they'd realised that Marc had a puppy fetish, and he liked. Their occasional play became more frequent and the progression to Marc wearing the plug in public had been a step that had seen their sex life become more daring and fulfilling for them both.

Chopping the chicken he tried to ignore the noises Marc was making from the bedroom, focussing on the dinner, "I hope you are behaving in there!"

*

Nodding his head, unable to speak as he was lost in his puppy headspace even though he knew Dani couldn't see him, Marc moaned again as he pulled the plug he'd been wearing free. Leaning over the bed, groaning as his cock was trapped between his stomach and the duvet, he tried to catch his breath.

Picking up his tail, shivering as he ran his hand over the dark fur, he ran his tongue over the thick, bulbous end. Knowing it was thicker than his plug, and that it was his tail, he lavished attention on it with his tongue, getting it wet and ready. Pouring the cold lube over his fingers Marc scrunched his eyes shut as he pushed two fingers into himself, not stretching himself any wider, but pushing the lube deep inside his channel, ready for the plug.

Breathing deep, the rest of the room silent, Marc ran the fur down his cheek for one last time, owning the tail in his mind, before bringing it round behind him. Pushing the rigid plastic into his hole he breathed his way through the stretching burn, each moment of pain a reminder of what he was doing and why.

Looking over his shoulder the tall mirror gave him the perfect view of himself, up on his knees, thick dark fur tail hanging between his legs. The sight made him shiver and clench, the stretch of the clench drawing a low wail that no doubt would have been heard in the kitchen.

Moving to sit in front of the mirror, plug pushing deeper in him each time he moved, he tried to ignore the sight of his cock, bobbing around as its tip leaked at the sensations in his body and thoughts in his mind. Reaching up to his hair he clipped the floppy ears into play, on their own they did nothing for Marc, just soft furry ears similar to his tail, but the flurry of butterflies in his stomach reminded him that these were the thing that Dani wanted. If Dani could have his own way he'd have had a kitten, maybe one day he would have a kitten join them, with a collar with a bell for Marc to growl at and chase around, but Marc was a puppy so he had ears and he loved them because Dani did.

Checking the fixings on his kneepads, as much for comfort as for the look, he picked up his collar. The moment he clipped it around his neck always the moment his final powers of speech and free thought left him. Knowing how lost he got he put his mitts on his lap and lifted his lead between his teeth.

Running his fingers over the orange collar, the little red tag with the number 26 engraved on it reminding him to whom he belonged, Marc took a deep breath and counted to ten. Looking at himself in the mirror he brought the material up to his neck. Taking another breath he fastened the clip and tried to control the shiver that ran down his spine. Pushing his hands into his mitts, the material feeling warm and sticky, he did his best to fasten the velcro.

Taking one last look in the mirror he took a breath and padded, on his hands and knees, into the lounge, laid his leash on the floor next to his basket and crawled into it, curling into a ball and letting himself be lulled into a calm place by listening to the sounds of Dani pottering around the kitchen.

*

"Down..." Batting Marc's nose with his fork Dani shook his head, "Back to your basket..."

Skulking back to his basket Marc watching Dani eat his chicken. Waiting for less than a minute, patience never his strong point he padded back to Dani, holding up a the left paw that was threatening to escape.

"You silly boy, did you not fasten that properly?" Putting his plate onto the sofa next to him Dani took Marc's paw between his hand and fixed the velcro fastening, "No! Bad boy," Reaching over Dani brought his hand down on Marc's rump as he tried to scuttle away with a piece of Dani's chicken.

Sitting up on his knees, pouting at Dani with his wide, puppy eyes fluttering, Marc whined.

"Are you hungry boy?" Picking up his plate Dani shook his head, "Well you were naughty so no treats for you. Basket, go on..."

Ignoring Marc's whines of protestation Dani flicked on the tv and finished his dinner.

*

"Here boy!" Putting the bowl of cooled chicken down on the kitchen floor Dani smiled kindly as Marc padded in, "There you are."

Opening himself a beer Dani watched with amusement as Marc growled at the bowl each time it moved, his technique not yet perfected.

"Nu uh! Don't do that," Shaking his head as the pouting puppy batted his bowl with his paw in frustration Dani stood up, scratching Marc behind his ear, "You struggling with that bowl boy? Come on, let's go through next door."

Picking up the bowl Dani chuckled as Marc wriggled his way around his legs, "Come on boy, don't trip me up now.... Marc," Tugging lightly on Marc's tail, the younger man stopping in his tracks, low growl falling from him, "Behave now or you'll go to bed now."

*

"Good boy," Chuckling as Marc nibbled on his fingers he took the chicken from him, Dani smiled, "Enough?"

Nodding, cock almost bursting, Marc put his paws on Dani's knees.

"Down..." Standing up Dani took the bowl back to the kitchen and washed his hands. Turning back he chuckled when he spotted Marc trying to pick up his leash from the floor.

"Easy boy," Picking up the leash, loving the way Marc's eyes fluttered shut and his body shivered as he clipped it to his collar, Dani tugged on it gently, "Come on boy."

Letting Marc lead the way to the bedroom, occasionally tugging the lead back, mostly because he loved the reaction that shivered its way through Marc's body, Dani flicked the handle of the lead against Marc's side as he tried to jump onto the bed, "Down..."

Stripping off his clothes, taking his time and enjoying the way Marc's cock bobbed hard at the sight of Dani's hardness, Dani sat on the edge of the bed. Picking up the end of the leash, wrapping it around his palm until Marc was pulled between his legs Dani smiled, "You look eager puppy..."

Flicking his tongue out, whining in frustration when he was millimetres from Dani's tip Marc pouted.

Tugging the leash strongly Dani moaned when Marc's mouth finally made contact with his cock, the hotness swallowing him up as Marc's tongue swirled around him.

Desperate to please his Master, to persuade Dani to swap his tail for his dock Marc hummed around Dani, smirking at the low moan that it pulled from the older man.

Tugging on the leash Dani growled, "Don't get smart puppy..."

Hollowing his cheeks Marc redoubled his efforts, wishing he'd forgone the paws to allow him to have his hands free to fondle Dani's balls.

Pulling Marc away, the sheen of sweat glistening over them both, Dani patted the bed, "Up..."

Jumping onto the bed Marc dropped his head down onto the bed, wiggling his tail around, low moans begging Dani to do something, _anything_...

"Steady boy," Twisting the tail, watching the florious way that Marc writhed under his touch Dani chuckled as he pulled the tail free in one motion, Marc's screams barely muffled by his biting into the duvet.

Pushing into Marc in one thrust Dani stilled as he bottomed out, tugging on the lead until Marc lifted his head, his back arching allowing Dani to push deeper, making them both groan.

Snapping his hips back and forth Dani picked up a furious rhythm, both of them unravelling quickly in a shower of filthy language and grabbing hands.

*

"Come here baby," Unclipping the ears and pulling off the mitts Dani pulled Marc under his chin, their bodies flush together in the hazy afterglow.

Snuggling tighter to Dani, his head still partly lost elsewhere, Marc smiled, his eyes sleepy, "Sorry I made a mess of the duvet..."

"That's alright, I'll punish you for it next time, "Dani winked.

Shivering and hugging Dani tighter, Marc groaned, "Dannniiii..... My ass is too sore to even think about it, you were ferocious tonight..."

"Complaining?"

"Fuck no...."

"Good boy," Smirking as Marc shivered again Dani pulled the new duvet up around them both tighter.


End file.
